His Tribute
by keyamel kiss
Summary: Peace is finally brought to the universe, only the ultimate price is paid by five warriors. Relena is heartbroken over all of their deaths, especially his. This is her tribute to him. *my attempt at a memorial day fic* Please R


His Tribute  
By: Moonlit Love  
  
This story is dedicated to all the veterans of all the wars. We could not have our  
freedoms without your sacrifices. I thank you for what you did for us, how you went and  
fought bravely for our rights. Thank you.  
It was a sunny day outside. The sun made the grass, water, leaves, and everything  
else sparkle like jewels. Too bad this day was not the type of day you wished to see when  
you were so torn up inside.   
  
Just hours ago, Relena Darlian found out all five Gundams had been completely  
destroyed in outer space. It wasn't as if they had not achieved peace. No, they had gotten  
peace to reign supreme in the colonies and the Earth sphere. But that didn't matter, no all  
five of the Gundam pilots had perished with the peace they had gained.  
  
A twisted smile lifted up part of her mouth. It was kind of ironic that the days was  
so bright and perfect, but the worst news had to come on this day. There was also some  
good news, such as the peace.  
  
Relena didn't care, though. What she cared about was dead, no longer living. She  
needed a way to come to peace. Ironic how she wished to come to peace in a time of  
complete peace she was looking for peace. Of course the peace she was living in was  
outer peace. What she wanted the most was to have him by her side, or to have at least  
some sense of inner peace.  
  
She took a few lonely steps forward and marveled at how the space around her  
seemed to be perfect as her life began to crumble. Her heart was broken, her mind was  
muddled, and her spirit was crushed. It didn't matter anymore that what she had always  
volleyed for was no accomplished. She didn't want that now, she wanted him.  
  
'How can I remember you? How can I commemorate what you have done for us?   
How can I make sure all people remember what you did, and all the rest of the pilots did?   
Please help, I know not the answers I need to now. Please help me,' Relena silently  
begged.  
  
A tear slipped from her eye as she continued down the pathway lined with fragrant  
flowers drifting their perfumed scents over to tickle Relena's nose. A cold shiver drifted  
down her spine as she took another step. It was as if she was walking into the past. This  
was where she had last been with him when he had told her of the mission. She had  
understood his need to go and fight, it had been all he had known how to do.  
  
She only wished it hadn't cost him his life. 'I guess if he lived by the sword, he  
would someday die by the sword,' Relena thought as her mind slipped between fragments  
of yesterday and the reality of the day.   
  
"Memorial Day," a voice seemed to whisper from within the garden.  
  
Relena twirled around to try find the source of the voice. There was no sign of  
anyone but herself. 'The holiday we had forgotten in the rush of our lives. I do believe I  
can help all people remember what all our fighters have done for us. If we make sure to  
honor our veterans each Memorial Day, we will never forget the cost of peace and  
freedom,' Relena thought as a smile crept over her face.  
  
~*~  
"Delegates, Senators, Ambassadors, Presidents, and everyone else, I thank you for  
coming here this evening. It is my pleasure to announce the council of colony  
representatives has agreed upon returning to us the forgotten holiday of Memorial Day. It  
is on this day I ask all of you to remember all our veterans have done for us.  
  
"Our veterans paid the price so many of us could not pay. They paid their lives, in  
either death or significant change. They have given us freedom, they have given us  
liberties, they have given us peace. I ask you to join me in thanking our veterans on this  
day.   
  
"Do something nice for someone you see. Try thanking a veteran for what they  
have done. And always remember there is a price for what you have earned.  
  
"Recently, five of our best soldiers went into what turned out to be their final time  
of war. They went in for our peace, but they also lost their lives. So ask not what your  
universe can do for you, but what you can do for your universe. (That is so totally a rip  
off of some famous person, but I just can't remember who!)  
  
"Do not go through with your lives as if it were just some simple thing. The life  
you are living was earned. We have not had any threats recently, and there is also a sense  
of calmness and friendliness among colonies.  
  
"I would like to thank you once again for joining me today and make sure you  
remember what your freedoms, liberties, and new-found peace cost some fine young  
men," Relena spoke to the large crowd in front of her, hoping to challenge them and to  
make them strive to not take what they have for granted.  
  
She slowly stepped down from the podium and began to mingle with the crowd  
below. Compliments were being rained down from her, but her acute hearing also  
allowed her to hear those comments on which were not positive on Memorial Day. She  
smiled graciously as her picture was snapped and she chatted with a few members of the  
crowd. She was actually having a perfectly good time.  
  
"I wonder why she decided to throw this meeting. Why did she bring up the  
Gundams anyway? Weren't they the main reason some of us went to war at times?" a  
voice asked.  
  
"Well, I hear she just lost some guy in that attack. That's the only reason she  
wants the day in the first place. Probably slept with him a few times and thought it  
actually meant something," another voice followed up.  
  
Those words slapped Relena right in the face. He had been more to her than just  
that. Just days before he had left, he had asked her to marry him. Now the engagement  
band around her finger was all she had left of the promise of love he had given her.   
"Excuse me, I'll be right back. I just need a breath of fresh air," Relena smiled as she  
took her leave.  
  
She didn't plan on coming back to the celebration. It hurt her too much to think  
about him. When people made such rude comments about him, it hurt her heart to think  
they could even be at the party to celebrate the new found peace and all of those who had  
fought for that peace.  
  
Relena stood on the balcony outside her room. Her pale, flowing, silk dress  
fluttered in the light breeze. She looked up at the midnight blue sky to see thousands of  
stars glittering at her like diamonds in the sky. The moon was full as it began to peak up  
from the horizon it had called its bed. She moved her hand up to pull her hair back  
behind her ear, and as she did she felt tears prick her eyes.  
  
~Flashback~  
"Relena! Wait up!" he laughed as he ran to catch up to her.  
  
Relena turned around, her full skirts swishing against her ankles. She tilted her  
head back to lightly laugh as she saw him coming up over the hill. "Come catch me!"   
  
She felt him nearing her and she put on one last burst of speed in what she knew  
was a vain attempt to escape. She felt his strong arms encircle her waist. He turned her  
to face him. "You're beautiful," he whispered down to her.  
  
Relena could see the sparkling stars and the strong moon as she looked up at him.   
She blinked slowly, deliberately at him. "You flirt," he scolded as he captured her lips in  
his.  
  
He then took a seat on the plush grass below and pulled Relena down into his lap.   
"I want to tell you something," he whispered into her ear.  
  
Relena giggled at the light tickling her ear got as he whispered. "What is it?"  
Relena asked as eagerly as a school child as she turned to face him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
He fumbled in his pocket to get something and slowly pulled out a small, black,  
velvet box. Relena's eyes widened. "Will you marry me, Relena?"  
  
"Yes," she breathed as he slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
They kissed one last time before they stood to return to Relena's. They had  
skipped out on her birthday and most likely people were looking for her. They clasped  
hands as they took their time reaching the banquet.  
  
~End Flashback~  
'You had to leave me, didn't you. I know you would insist it was for the best,  
even if your heart was shattering into a trillion pieces. I just want you to know how much  
I will miss you,' Relena thought as she retired into her room.  
  
She sat down at her desk and stared at the piece of paper in front of her. She had  
been working on the poem ever since she had gotten engaged to him. It read:  
  
My dearest and truest love, this poem is for you,  
I just want to say how I can't wait to say I do.  
Each day is a precious gift you have given to me,  
And I appreciate the peace you try so hard to attain and see.  
I know you wish true peace would never reign,  
Because fighting is a little bit of how you keep sane.  
But I love all you have ever done for me and each day I'll love you more,  
For my love for you is not some made up folklore.  
  
Here Relena had stopped for one night. Then he had died. The poem was  
unfinished, but now it was time to finish it.  
  
You ended up given your life for what I strived for,  
So the time of our love cannot be anymore.  
I will never change my thoughts of you,  
For my love for you will always be loyal and true.  
You were a hero more than you know you are,  
For what you did has made you a tiny star.  
You lived up to your name, Heero.  
Now those who disapprove of you may be counted as a zero.  
You saved my face, you saved my life,  
And know I will never live in strife.  
Thank you, Heero. I will always remember you,  
Because you and your friends have given the colonies a new view.  
  
End  
  
~~  
I know the poem kinda sucks. I got out my next segment in Once Upon The Night Of Death. Please review both this story and Once Upon The Night Of Death, thank you!   
This story was in honor of Memorial Day.  
Moonlit 


End file.
